Only Time Will Tell
by Panny-Plan
Summary: Hermione is given another time-turner in 6th year. What does she do with it? Does she, Harry, and Ron make things how they're supposed to be? And if they fix the past, what exactly have they done to the future?


Only Time Will Tell

By: Panny-Plan

A/N: Ok, imagine this: 

Hermione is given another time-turner in 6th year. What does she do with it? Does she, Harry and Ron use it to make things how they're supposed to be? And if they fix the past, what exactly have the done to the future? 

Yeah, ok, this will be a interesting fic! I wanted to write more of HP fics! Any way, this will be some sort of romance, like a past romance and a future...yeah...I'm not entirely sure what couple it's gonna be, but please give my your suggestions! Now with the fic!

Chapter 1 Dungeons

"Professor, I don't think that is wise. Remember the consequences that happened last time?"

Dumbledore looked at Snape then shook his head. "I know what I'm doing, Severus. Miss Granger is one of out top students. And even in your class." He paused for a soft chuckle. "Don't badger me with histories of years ago."

"It was only three years ago! Surely what they did-what she did-with the damned thing shouldn't be forgiven! She helped a prisoner escape Dumbledore. You're completely skipping over the facts." Snape snapped at him.

"Severus, this conversation is over. I will contact Minerva immediately to tell her this. Now I believe you have a detention to give Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter?"

Snape stepped out of Dumbledore's way, and sneered at him. "Yes, I suppose I can torture them through that."

Dumbledore turned to face Snape, a twinkle in his eyes. "Ah yes, Severus, you may begin their punishment." And he left. Snape smiled evilly, and rubbed his hands together.

"Let the fun begin."

*~*~*

"Where the hell is he? If I'd known he was going to be this late I wouldn't had even shown up for this damn detention!"

Harry glanced over to Ron, who was pacing around the dungeons. "Ron, you need to calm down."

"Calm down? Calm down? I thought he'd be happy to have us in detention. Or maybe he's just grown tired of having us here...yes! That's it! Let's go Harry. I hate it down here."

Harry shook his head, and looked out the window. Rain. Pouring down rain. It came down in thick wet sheets which caused you to not be able to see out the windows. Only rain.

It was nearing four o' clock, time for the Potions detention. They were there earlier that day, in the back much to Hermione's displease, and were playing swords with their Quills. But come on, how are you supposed to pay attention when Snape is rambling on about the ingredients of Portuguese Gillsufeed potion?

"I s'pose you're right Harry." Ron sat down next to Harry in his usual spot. "Snape will come if he wants to torture us. What do you think he'll make us do today? He's got to be running out of ideas. Last Monday we scrubbed the dungeons, Last Friday we polished Flinch's trophies, Tuesday we rearranged his potions in his shelf, Wednesday we had to write one thousand times 'We will not be bad' and yesterday he made us stay after class and make a potion we never covered and took points off for it!" Ron paused for breath. "I mean, nobody's read that far, well, except Herm, but she doesn't count."

Harry smiled. "Ron, take a deep breath, and keep your mouth shut. "One of the resons he gives us these detentions is cuz we are always goofing off on them."

Ron nodded, and did open his mouth until he heard footsteps coming down the corridor. "Told you he wouldn't forget."

"Ah yes, Weasley, I didn't forget about this." Snape entered the room, and wisked over to their table. "We seem to be making these detentions daily, are we?"

"Only so we can have these presiouse times together." Harry said. Ron sniggered loudly.

Snape's face looked annoyed, so like always, he said it. "Five points from Gryffindor. And don't make me say it again. Now," he smirked, "let's split up the dream team, shall we? Weasley, you'll be helping Flinch polish his trophies-"

"We just polished them last Friday! They can't be getting dirty that much, can they?" Ron whined.

Snape growled, then smiled. "Yes, of course the can, but I'll spare you. You will go to the Hospital Wing and help Madame Promfrey clean."

"Not so bad," Ron leaned back in his chair. 

"You can only wish. Potter, you'll stay here and wash out all of the caldrons, and potion bottles." Snape's mouth curled into a smile.

"Not so bad either." Harry said.

"All of them." He stepped aside, and opened a closet door full of hundreds of caldrons and millions of potion bottles all shapes and sizes. Harry's jaw hit the floor. 

"You've got to be kidding me." Harry looked up at Snape. "I can't do all of those tonight."

"Then you will stay up all night and tomorrow until you finish them." 

Harry groaned, and Ron looked over at him sympathetically. "Jeeze, Harry. You've got a lot to do."

"Don't be talking, Weasley. Let's go." Snape walked over to the door, then called out to Harry, "You better get working. Those bottles won't do themselves."

Snape and Ron walked down the corridor, hearing nothing but their footsteps. Snape stopped at the entrance to the Hospital Wing, and looked at him. "This is your stop. Madame Promfrey will be keeping an eye on you." Snape left him, and Ron walked in.

"Ah here he is." Madame Promfrey came over to him. "Ah yes, you are cleaning for me for a detention. Yes, the floors, Weasley. Get scrubbing."

"No magic?" He sounded dissapointed.

"No magic. And special request of Professor Snape, you shall use _this_." She held up a green toothbrush.

"That'll take me all night!" 

"So get to work! Chop chop!" She walked back to tend a second year.

"Noooooooo!" Ron stared at the toothbrush. He dropped to his knees and began to scrub.

"Don't forget soap and water, Weasley!" Madame Promfrey called out.

Ron gritted his teeth and grabbed a pail of soap and water. "Damn Snape."

*~*~*

"I hate this."

"I'm glad." 

"I'll never finish this.'

"Then you'll never leave."

"You don't like to lose, do you?"

"As much as you like me." Snape put down the papers he was grading and smirked at Harry. He was covered in suds, his fingers were pruned, and he felt he would never need to wash his hands ever again as long as he lived.

"I've done twenty caldrons, and fifty potion bottles. Can't I do the rest on my next detention?"

"No." Snape went back to grading. "You pay the price of fooling around."

"Ugh, damn you Snape," Harry muttered under his breath.

The door swung open and Professor McGonagall stormed in. "Severus, are you or are you not allowing Mr. Potter to concentrate on his other studies? He's been in here for six hours. Let him go and finish his homework."

Snape glared at her, then looked at Harry. "Leave. And tell Weasley to leave as well."

"I already had him. He's making his way back to the common room. I suggest you do the same." She watched Harry nod, and pass her left, and walk down the corridor. "Now Severus, you know better then to keep a child like that. I'll let it pass."

Snape snorted. 

Harry walked down the corridor, and face the Fat Lady. 

"Password?"

"Chambre."

She smiled. "Why it certainly is! Welcome home, dearie. I suppose your detention went well?"

Harry croaked, "Sure." He entered the room, full of people in black robes. Ron was sitting on the arm of Dean's chair, telling him how awful Snape was. He spotted Harry, and rushed over to him. 

"Hey, Harry. Just been telling Dean how bad my detention was. A _toothbrush?_ Come one! A _toothbrush? TOOTHBRUSH??_"

"How bad was yours, mate?" Dean asked Harry.

"Fine. I don't think I'll have to wash my hands for the rest of my life though." He looked around the room. There was Lavender, Parvati, and another girl they were talking to. Ginny with her friend Claire Bonnet, but somebody was missing. "Hey Ron? Where's Herm?"

Ron looked around, just too relizing that she wasn't there. "I dunno. Maybe she's in the library. She wasn't here when I got back. Dunno why she'd be studing so late, and on a Friday night! It's ten o' clock. It's a Hogsmade weekend tomorrow and she wants to study. You know her, Harry."

"I know her alright." Harry glanced at the portrait whole one last time and turned to Ron and Dean who were talking about Quidditch. 

*~*~*

"Yes Professor?" 

"Miss Granger, we believe, or the ministry believes, you have the responsibility to accept this again." Professor McGonagall explained.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand." Hermione told her.

McGonagall chuckled. "They think, since your outstanding grades on O.W.L.S., and since you will get wonderful job offers from the Ministry if you take more classes this year."

"But I can't fit more into my schedual."

"Don't worry. This will come in handy. Use it well." McGonagall slipped a necklace into Hermione's hands and left down the hall. Hermione stared at her hand, then swallowed hard. The damned Ministry wanted for her to do it all again.

It was a time-turner.

*****

A/N: Alright, please r/r! She's got the time turner! Yeah! It is a bit long, but I really like the idea of this fic! Please tell me if I should continue! I thought it was a good idea to make a fic where they are in 6th year instead of 7th. Well, bye!

((~Panny-Plan~))


End file.
